


The Case of the Gross Asparagus

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Food Issues, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: John needs Sherlock to eat healthier, but Sherlock is refusing.





	The Case of the Gross Asparagus

"Sherlock, will you  _please_  just try it before saying no?" John begged. He was exhausted, and didn't have time to argue with Sherlock on what he did and did not want to eat.

Sherlock shook his head stubbornly. "It's gross," he said, pulling a face. "I'm not eating it!"

John sighed. "Sherlock, this isn't a debate. You have to at least try it before you say you're not gonna eat your asparagus."

"No!" Sherlock insisted.

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time for this," he grumbled. "I have to go out before the shops close so we can eat tomorrow, I don't have  _time_  for this!"

Sherlock stared at him with his arms crossed, and John just wanted to give in and let Sherlock do whatever he pleased. But that wouldn't be a good idea. He knew that Sherlock was malnourished, and needed to eat more. He was a less picky eater when he regressed, but that wasn't saying much. "Look, Sherlock, how about we make a deal, hm?" John offered. "Something you want in return for eating the asparagus."

"Like what?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, name a few things, I'll see what I can do," John said.

Sherlock thought about it intently, before nodding to himself. "I wanna play with Mycroft. He owes me a game of  _Candy Land_  and he always avoids it."

"Okay," John said. "I can strong-arm him into that. Now will you please eat the asparagus?"

Sherlock looked like he wanted to do anything else, but he picked up one and started to eat it. John clapped him on the shoulder. "Good lad. I'll be in the living room, I'll know if you're trying to get out of eating all of it!"

John let him eat and was pleased with himself to have the foresight to at least put some shredded cheese on the vegetable. Sherlock rarely complained about food if it had cheese on it. He was more pleased when he found that Sherlock ate the rest of the asparagus without complaint. His phone buzzed with a text and he pulled it out, smirking when he saw Mycroft's number.  _I'm not playing Candy Land with Sherlock. He cheats. M_

John shot back a quick text saying  _Oh yes you will. If you want Sherlock to be healthier and to keep trying new foods you'll be over this weekend._

The grumbling was almost audible when John got the one word text of  _Fine._  back.

Sherlock came over and pointed to his plate. "I ate it all," he said.

"I saw," John said. "Mycroft will be over this weekend to play with you. Now, I need to go down to the shops. Do you want to come with me? We could play Deductions as we go."

Sherlock shrugged. "Okay."

John smiled. He hoped that Sherlock would be a little more open to trying new foods after this. And if he didn't, well...at least now John knew how to bribe him.


End file.
